unsolvedfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
NOTORIOUS B.I.G.
703px|link=https://www.tvtime.com/fr/show/338361| TV Time Unsolved 2018 : "Le crime que vous connaissez. L'histoire que vous ne faites pas." TV Time Unsolved 2018 : "Le crime que vous connaissez. L'histoire que vous ne faites pas. The crime you know. The story you don't." link=http://imagotv.fr/php/homepage.php|frame|left|Imago 703px|thumb| Les rôles principaux / Starring roles : Le légendaire et célèbre rappeur NOTORIOUS B.I.G. FR thumb|left|300px|Jonez Wavyy A propos Christopher Wallace (Wavyy Jonez), alias Notorious B.I.G., est né et a grandi à Brooklyn. Il est rapidement passé d’un étudiant d’honneur à un revendeur de drogue de petite taille au visage du rap de la côte Est. Wallace a été abattu à Los Angeles six mois à peine après le meurtre de son ancien ami Tupac Shakur (Marcc Rose). Les deux meurtres restent non résolus. Avant la renommée Jonez, un nouveau venu, a été découvert lors d'un appel public à l'échelle nationale visant à jouer le rôle de Christopher Wallace. L’audition vidéo de Jonez a attiré l’attention des directeurs de casting et réalisateur primé par un Emmy Award, parmi les milliers d’espoirs envoyés. Rappeur au style métaphorique rappelant les artistes new-yorkais des années 1990, Jonez a publié sa première mixtape, intitulée R.E.D. DOPE. (Un véritable drame quotidien qui dépasse les attentes des gens). Trivia Dans son premier rôle, Wavyy Jonez joue dans la série télévisée américaine intitulée Unsolved: The Murders Of Tupac et The Notorious B.I.G. Né et élevé à Brooklyn, Wallace est rapidement passé d’un étudiant d’honneur à un revendeur de drogue de petite taille au visage du rap de la côte Est. Wallace a été abattu à Los Angeles six mois à peine après le meurtre de son ancien ami Tupac Shakur (Marcc Rose). Les deux meurtres restent non résolus. The legendary and famous rapper NOTORIOUS B.I.G. EN thumb|left|300px|Jonez Wavyy About Christopher Wallace (Wavyy Jonez), aka The Notorious B.I.G., was born and raised in Brooklyn. He quickly went from a student of honor to a small drug dealer in the face of rap on the East Coast. Wallace was shot in Los Angeles just six months after the murder of his former friend Tupac Shakur (Marcc Rose). Both murders remain unresolved. Before fame Jonez, a newcomer, was discovered during a nationwide public call to play Christopher Wallace. Jonez's video audition caught the attention of award-winning casting directors and directors with an Emmy Award, among the thousands of hopefuls sent out. A rapper with a metaphorical style reminiscent of New York artists of the 1990s, Jonez published his first mixtape, titled R.E.D. DOPE. (A real daily drama that exceeds people's expectations). Trivia In his first role, Wavyy Jonez plays in the US TV series Unsolved: The Murders Of Tupac and The Notorious B.I.G. Born and raised in Brooklyn, Wallace quickly grew from a student of honor to a small drug dealer in the face of East Coast rap. Wallace was shot in Los Angeles just six months after the murder of his former friend Tupac Shakur (Marcc Rose). Both murders remain unresolved. PAGES POPULAIRES / POPULAR PAGES => [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unsolved_(U.S._TV_series) Wiki Unsolved - Non élucidé FR] ' ' '''Articles les plus visités / Most visited articles *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unsolved_(U.S._TV_series) Wiki Unsolved] *[http://fr.unsolved.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Non_%C3%A9lucid%C3%A9_FRWiki Unsolved] *Wiki Non élucidé FR @La série FR / The series EN *Wiki Unsolved FR *Wiki Unsolved EN *Présentation projet FR *Project presentation EN @Rôles principaux / Starring roles *TUPAC AMARU SHAKUR *NOTORIOUS B.I.G. *Detective Greg KADING *Detective Russell POOLE *Officier Daryn DUPREE @Rôles secondaires / Secondary roles *Jim BLACK *Justine SIMON *Detective Brian TYNDALL *Detective Fred MILLER *Figurants FR *Extras EN @Synopsis saison 1 FR *Épisode 1 FR *Épisode 2 FR *Épisode 3 FR *Épisode 4 FR *Épisode 5 FR *Épisode 6 FR *Épisode 7 FR *Épisode 8 FR *Épisode 9 FR *Épisode 10 FR @Synopsis season 1 EN *Part 1 EN *Part 2 EN *Part 3 EN *Part 4 EN *Part 5 EN *Part 6 EN *Part 7 EN *Part 8 EN *Part 9 EN *Part 10 EN @Synopsis saison 2 FR / Synopsis season 2 EN *Épisodes non-disponibles *Unavailables episodes : (taille de la page en octets) : (nombre de pages dans la catégorie donnée) : (nombre d'utilisateurs dans le groupe donné) Catégorie:Rappeur américain Catégorie:Chanteur américain du XXe siècle Catégorie:Personnalité liée à New York Catégorie:Naissance en mai 1972 Catégorie:Décès en mars 1997 Catégorie:Musicien assassiné Catégorie:Assassinat par arme à feu aux États-Unis Catégorie:Nom de scène Catégorie:Naissance à Brooklyn Catégorie:Décès à Los Angeles Catégorie:Décès à 24 ans Catégorie:Mort assassiné aux États-Unis Catégorie:Artiste de Bad Boy Records Catégorie:Artiste d'Atlantic Records Catégorie:Tout Catégorie:BlogListingPage